


Accumulation

by chofi



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: High School, M/M, ffxv writer's discord, nearly a snow day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 03:49:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17276540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chofi/pseuds/chofi
Summary: Noctis's school isn't cancelling class, even though someteacherswon't be able to make it, let alone most of his and Prompto's homeroom. During a make-shift study hall, Noct has to deal with emotions his mind has dumped on him.





	Accumulation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bluebottle762](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebottle762/gifts).



> For the FFXV Writers' Discord holiday exchange. Blue requested Gladnis or Promptis, so here's something with a bit of both. The prompt is from VeronicaWritesBunches's [winter writing prompt](https://veronicabunchwrites.tumblr.com/post/179652750577/100-wintery-prompts-for-all-your-writing) :"It's a snow day for people with buses but we're the only two people who are forced by our parents to walk to school since we don't ride the bus"

Noctis watched fat snowflakes hit the windshield and be swept away by the wipers. He turned and looked out the side windows. Storefronts and sidewalks were covered in growing blankets of white. Insomnia was being hit with so much snow the Wall couldn't keep all of it out.

Noctis faced forward again. He thumped the back of the driver's seat. "Specs, mass transit has _suspended service alerts_. Isn't that serious?"

Ignis adjusted his glasses one-handed, then put his hands back on the wheel at ten and two. "Your school hasn't yet cancelled classes for the day."

Noct rolled his eyes. "My school just wants to show off." Show off for _what_ , he wasn't sure yet. He picked up his phone and refreshed his school's homepage a few times. Nothing. "Come on, Specs. Wouldn't you rather spend the day hanging out at my place and drinking hot chocolate with Gladio?"

Noctis would swear on anything in front of anyone that Ignis choked on something. Ignis cleared his throat and glared at Noctis through the rear view mirror. "Don't be foolish, Noctis." What parts of Ignis's face Noct could see through the rear view were red.

"Just a suggestion." Noctis refreshed his school's homepage again. Still nothing.

Ignis had no response. The rest of the ride to school was in silence.

* * *

The walkways on the school grounds had been cleared, but snowfall was beginning to fill in the gaps again. There were a few footprints, so it wasn't like Noctis was the only one here. (There were members of the Crownsguard hiding in random places, but they didn't count.) He trudged to the front door, the only things accompanying him the crunching of the snow under his feet and a slight twinge at the base of his back.

The hallways were as bright as usual, but disturbingly empty. Noct turned a corner to get to his homeroom and saw a few students at the far end of the hall. He tensed and waited a few breaths. They didn't notice him. He let out a sigh of relief and entered his homeroom. 

Noct found that he wasn't the first one there. First row first seat was occupied by the class rep (a cadet in the Crownsguard; he wasn't an idiot), who had a way of nodding in greeting that made it look like she would rather be sinking into a curtsy at his feet. "Caelum," she murmured, "our first and second period teachers won't be coming due to the weather. We'll be having a study hall until third period." Noct wished he'd thumped the back of Ignis's seat a few more times. Or pulled rank. Or maybe played up being cozy with Gladio some more.

He thanked the class rep and headed for his seat. Prompto was in the seat in front of his and greeted him with a little wave.

Noctis was glad that he wasn't going to suffer alone, don't get him wrong, but... "Don't you take the train?" He kept his voice low, like the class rep did, because it felt _wrong_ to speak at regular volume when there were only three people in the room. He stashed his stuff in his desk and draped his coat on the back of his chair; he couldn't be assed to get to the lockers.

Prompto turned himself around to straddle the back of his chair. "I guess I got the last one before the lines went into emergency mode." He kept his volume at the same level as Noct's. He leaned forward, perching his arms on the top of the backrest. "How's your back?"

"I'll live." Noct answered. He'd have rather stayed in bed, but that was true on most days.

Prompto hummed, then turned to the windows. "It looks pretty outside. Wish I could get down there to get some shots." He smiled. "Maybe during lunch." 

Noctis wanted to kiss Prompto.

He wanted to kiss Prompto, just as he was right now, with his dreamy smile and with the soft light streaming through the windows. Prompto's lips would be soft and sweet and he would kiss Noctis back with that same sort of sweetness. The thought and its follow through were so sudden, but felt so _right_. Noct's right hand twitched. He wanted to--what? Run his hand through Prompto's hair? Stroke his cheek? Cup his chin while leaning in to--

"Noct? You're looking out of it." Prompto frowned. "Sure your back's okay?"

"Yeah, it's fine." Noct ran his hand through his hair. "I just... spaced out for a bit."

Prompto tilted his head a bit, like a puppy. "If you're sure..." 

Noctis _really_ wanted to kiss him. "Yeah. Like I said, I'll live." Or Prompto could just kick his ass if he ever found out about Noct's feelings. Or that.


End file.
